haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Vow for a Rematch
を って | Saisen o Chikatte}} is the thirty-fourth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 47th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview After having lost all three sets, Karasuno has to go back to Miyagi. Nekomata gives the players some more comments before they go. The Karasuno players and Nekoma players have interactions with other. The players soon get closer and they become good friends. While this is happening, the coaches have their own conversation going on. In the end, the two teams promise to see each other again and they soon go their own ways. Plot The captains tell their teams to gather up. Once they gather up, the teams each ask the coaches to give them guidance on their performance and such. Nekomata frankly says that Karasuno exceeded his expectations, especially in offense. He mentions how Asahi and Tanaka's strength is a power weapon, and how there probably won't be anyone who can stop Hinata and Kageyama's quick strike. Nekomata concludes with the fact that they need to figure out how to connect all their strengths together in order to become even stronger. He continues with saying that Karasuno is still rough around the edges and lack training as a team, but, they have an overwhelming amount of potential and that they'll become stronger through practice. Lastly, they promise to meet again at nationals. As the teams clean up the gymnasium, Taketora confronts Tanaka. Through Tanaka's hostility, Taketora shyly asks what their female manager's name is. This ticked Tanaka off and started to interrogate if Taketora is trying to make a move on her. However, Taketora blatantly says that he has no courage to talk to her. After a very long silence, Tanaka tells him Kiyoko's name. They both agree that that name fits her perfectly. Tanaka then says how getting completely ignored when talking to Kiyoko feels good too. Taketora says that that's too high of a hurdle for him. The two finally sees each other as good people, become good companions, and promise to meet again at nationals. In the background with a dark presence, Kageyama is seen muttering something while blatantly staring at Kenma. Kenma then remembers how Hinata said that their setter gives off a "Grrrr!" feeling. Kenma tries to run away from Kageyama. Meanwhile, Inuoka and Hinata are commending each other while including some of their special words such as "Gyun!" and "Buwaa!". Tsukishima mentions how stupid they sound and Kuroo interupts him saying that there really aren't much high-school students that talk like that. Kuroo also mentions that Tsukishima should relax more and act more his age. Tsukishima replies with that he dislikes that sort of behavior. Asahi heads near Shibayama. Shibayama gets the wrong impression and is very scared of Asahi and begs that he didn't mean to do anything. Asahi tries to reassure him but that only makes Shibayama more scared. Daichi then calls Asahi a bearded greenhorn, and is frustrated that he can't see that that first year's scared of him. Kai joins the conversation and says that Asahi and Shibayama look like father and son. Nishinoya is blatantly staring at Yaku, which gives Sugawara and Yaku chills. Nishinoya then comes up and tells Yaku that his receives were amazing. He also tells him that that was the first time he's seen anyone able to return Asahi's spike. Nishinoya then says that he believes that a team where everyone is good at receives must be really incredible. He concludes that he won't lose, and then runs off. Sugawara tries to chastise him but it was too late. Yaku then replies that NIshinoya is dangerous, he says how his skills are so high level yet he is far from being conceited and he just looks intently forward. The coaches, Ukai and Takeda, have a conversation with the other coaches, Nekomata and Naoi. Takeda thanks them for letting them play with Nekoma. Nekomata then says how he was skeptical about the current Karasuno without Ikkei Ukai, but, he concludes with Karasuno being just fine as it is. Nekomata then tells the two that they'll do fine as long as they do their best, and concludes with a good luck. Nekomata then teases Ukai without he didn't win a single match. The two start picking a fight. One of Nekoma's advisers tells Nekomata to not pick a fight, but Nekomata says it's all Keishin's fault for looking exactly like his gramps. Ukai storms out and he says that he'll get his revenge on that grand stage. This surprises Takeda since it reassures him that Ukai will be staying with Karasuno. Acting as if they've known each other for forever, Tanaka and Taketora bid farewell as tears stream down their faces. As Kuroo and Kenma are about to leave, Hinata confronts Kenma. Hinata mentions how Kenma said that he didn't particularly like volleyball, and asked him what he thought about their wins today. Kenma said the same thing as last time, "nothing in particular". This leaves Hinata with a face of sadness. However, Hinata then says how that next time they play, Karasuno will make them fight with everything that have and when Karasuno wins, Hinata will make Kenma say something anything except for "not really". Kenma then smiles and say that he'll look forward to it. Daichi and Kuroo bid farewell with hostility, and so does Ukai and Naoi. In the background, Sugawara and Yaku mention how scary these pairs are. The two teams finally bid farewell and go on their own ways. As Karasuno is walking home, Kageyama mentions how if this was an official game, they would have instantly lost after the 1st match. Hinata remembers about Kageyama's defeat on Kitagawa Daiichi. Ukai, having overheard their conversation, says that that's why they're going to practice and get down to work since the inter-high preliminaries are just around the corner. Karasuno, onward they go, to their next battle on the court. Appearances *Daichi Sawamura *Tetsurō Kuroo *Kei Tsukishima *Tobio Kageyama *Shōyō Hinata *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Kōshi Sugawara *Yū Nishinoya *Asahi Azumane *Manabu Naoi *Yasufumi Nekomata *Taketora Yamamoto *Shōhei Fukunaga *Kenma Kozume *Sō Inuoka *Nobuyuki Kai *Morisuke Yaku *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Chikara Ennoshita *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kiyoko Shimizu *Yūki Shibayama *Ikkei Ukai (mentioned only) *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita Chapter notes Character revelations * It is shown that Inuoka and Hinata both talk with words such as, "woosh", "bam", "buwaa", and "gyun". * It is mentioned that Keishin Ukai has a strong resemblance to a younger version of Ikkei Ukai * It took Tanaka a long time to finally be able to speak to Kiyoko. Trivia * Bearded Greenhorn: A person with a beard that is inexperienced and immature, doesn't know how to react in social environments, and causes people to misinterpret them. * In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Vow for a Rematch."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-4/12346 Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4 Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc